


I Miss You

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 我不拥有他们
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel, Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有他们

阳光透过层叠交叉的树枝，在铺满落叶的小路上洒下斑驳摇曳的光点，一切都正好适合于小精灵牵着他母亲的手在其中玩耍。

Legolas 没有想到如此隐秘的小路也会成为孩童的戏耍之地，他躲在树后， 不愿惊扰这对可爱的母子，只看着他们向着回家的路走去，向着阳光的方向，渐行渐远，最后消失于林间 ，他才从树后出来，背对着阳光，走向黑暗，走向深谷。

那片被设为禁地的深谷中心有一片长满青草鲜花的林地，而那中央立着一块石碑，石碑上缀满万千星辰亦镌刻了精灵王的姓名。

“I missed you ，and I miss you.”堆积成山的情感，从破裂的国王面具下喷涌而出， 在战场上冲锋陷阵，纵遍体鳞伤也谈笑自若 的王者，他上一次哭泣还是在他的好友长眠之时，他躲在人群中，沉默哭泣 。

而此刻他在墓碑前，却像个孩子，哭得放肆毫无分寸，而他一想到自己再也没办法被他的父亲温柔的拥抱着，亲吻着，他就更加难过，难过得好像要死去。

过度的悲伤似乎会让人缠上幻觉，当 Legolas 听到有人呼唤自己的时候，他如是觉得，因为那声音太过熟悉，熟悉得让他不敢相信。

“Have nightmares？” Thranduil 拂去爱子脸上的泪滴，温柔而担心的询问着眼里还泛着波澜的小精灵。 Legolas 的头脑已是一团乱麻，他无法去思考着究竟是真实还是虚幻，他只想趴在他父亲的怀里，像个不知世事的孩子一样，委屈的大哭一场，事实上他也这样做了。

小精灵把鼻涕和眼泪都一同抹到他父亲昂贵丝滑的袍子上，然后无理取闹的将头抵在他父亲的颈窝，磨蹭，像人类的孩子和他们的父亲撒娇那样做着，“Ada…I ，I … dreamd ，you are dead……”

Thranduil 忍不住笑了出来，手轻轻的拍抚着小精灵的肩膀，对视上那双不满的眼睛，“My son，you know，that ’ s a dream，not real，not and never come true , trust me.”

“You can touch me ，this， this ，and this.” Thranduil 拉着小精灵的手，碰触着自己的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，锁骨，腰腹，膝盖，最后向上走到胸膛，埋藏着灼热岩浆的心脏，“I always believe you.”Even lie， Legolas 将后半句话藏在了与他父亲接吻的唇瓣中，消融于 云津之间。

“Please show me more…reality，please Ada.” Legolas 亲吻着他父亲的脸颊，啃咬着精灵特有的尖耳，像个小孩子对待他失而复得的玩具那般舍不得再次放开手。“As you wish.” Thranduil 永远无法拒绝他的爱子的请求，无论是合理的还是不合理的。

精灵王撕扯开碍事的猎装长袍，让在战场上英勇的小王子丢盔卸甲的陷于柔软的床上，覆着薄茧的双手在那具结实的身躯上游走，擦过 已经淡化却仍然触目惊心的伤疤 ， “I ’ m sorry…”一向骄傲的 Thranduil 低下头，亲吻着每一个他所不知道的勋章。

仅仅是被他父亲的鼻息所沾染，可爱的茱萸便红着脸站立起来，如邀功一般送去被人蹂躏，而 Thranduil 当然不会放过自主送上前的猎物，蜻蜓点水似得略过小精灵的双唇，勾引他，然而双手就没那么温柔，食指和拇指并行，揉搓按捏，偶尔还去撕扯抠弄， Legolas 被戏耍得晕头转向，他不知道自己是该去追逐他父亲的薄唇还是该将注意力放到被团揉的想让他叫喊的胸口。

当然下面一直同精灵王不安分的膝盖接触的小家伙也是 Legolas 要担心的重点，紧身的裤子能包裹出精灵优雅美好的曲线同时也将充血的欲火紧紧锢在了里面，小精灵难耐的仰着头，弓起腰身，将下体不断送到他父亲的腹部磨蹭，像极了求欢的猫。

不过这样的邀请还不值得精灵王满足他的要求， Thranduil 抱起他的爱子，把他圈在怀里，就像在 Legolas 小时候教他使用弓箭时那样握着他的手，引领他去感受那团灼热，跃动，令人血脉喷张的小家伙，温柔的从会阴处向上游走，轻轻的抚摸假意的撸动， Legolas 觉得自己快要被灼化成水，他不停得祈求，恳请，混合着哭腔的呻吟，好听得宛若天籁。

即使被这紧绷的裤子束缚， Legolas 还是在感觉到自己即将在他父亲的手下登顶，不过精灵王怎么舍得让他可爱的儿子这么快就攀登上那极乐的顶峰呢？ 利索的剥开那道防线，让颤栗的小家伙暴露在空气中。

透明的粘液从铃口流淌，吞吞吐吐如同一个因为迷路而哭泣的孩童， Thranduil 用鼻尖碰触着伞头，问候着可怜的小家伙，然后探出舌头在软沟处游移一圈便将玉柱全数吞下，浅啄深喉，用牙齿轻咬着蜿蜒的脉络，舌苔感受着岩浆的跳动， Legolas 忍不住扭动腰肢，努力的将 朱峰挺送。

不过特别服务的时间已经结束， Thranduil 勾断唇边的银丝，拿起床头上已打开的多卫宁，“You ’ ll like this ,my little prince .”说着钳住 Legolas 的腿窝把他折起来，将暗红色的液体从额头到胸口到腰腹最后都倾泻于颜色鲜艳而可爱的柱体和那隐秘的洞穴，最纯正的芬芳萦绕侵袭着精灵的嗅觉，在床上渲染的红色宛若战场突放的花朵，就像精灵的情欲，激烈 ， 优雅。

借着多卫宁的润滑， 两指在花穴里小心而急切的探索拓张即将被占领的沃土，柔软紧致的皮肤越是往里越是细腻缠绵，微小仅如栗子般大小的凸起 ， 在修长有力的手指下变成了愉悦的开关，被侵犯的精灵极力扭动着身躯，似乎想要摆脱这流窜于四肢百骸的快感，但终究只是如陷入泥沼中最后的挣扎。

Legolas 勾着他父亲的脖子，在那听过竖琴和战鼓的耳边，说着他以为再没机会说出口的情话，十指插在柔顺的发丝间，舒展愉悦的向下滑去，抚摸抓挠着 Thranduil 的后背，留下或深或浅的印记。

蓬勃的巨龙破过层层障碍，突进熟悉的，曾经是他的一部分的肉体中，抛却所有桎梏，仅将与生俱来的本能保存，进出交错，九重一轻，或只藏头或只露尾，极尽所能与那柔软的内壁融为一体。

低温岩浆毫无预兆的降临，把每一寸土地都灌溉，小精灵也跟着不停颤栗，将白色的喷泉洒在他父亲的胸膛，即使他已经射不出任何东西了却还是不自主的摇晃摆动着腰肢。

“Please  don’t leave me ，please…Ada.” Legolas 慢慢放空，意识也变得模糊，但他还是拼命抓紧他父亲的手。

“I won ’ t leave you ,forever, my son, my love.”真诚的誓言穿透欲望，却没能抵达灵魂。

视线变得模糊，小精灵突然看不清精灵王的脸也听不见他的声音，他只感觉掉进了一个漩涡，周遭的一切都变得不可触摸，他突然意识到，梦…醒了……

“哦，谢天谢地！你终于醒了，你知道我叫了你多久了吗？我差点就以为你要追随你父亲…算了，我们回去吧， Legolas ， my king.” Tauriel 还打算继续说什么，可是一看见那双如星空般的眼睛她便什么都说不出来了。

“谢谢， Tauriel .”成熟的国王不会永远沉溺于伤痛，他回过头，看了看缀满晨星的墓碑，然后拍了拍友人的肩膀，“我们回去吧。”

失去过挚爱的精灵走出深谷，没有回头，没看见长满了青草鲜花的林地中央，正站着他的王。

“I missed you ，and  I miss you.” 他将手放于心口，向着渐行渐远的身影，拥抱，而后一阵微风，吹散了星辰，不留痕迹。


End file.
